The Very Best of Thomas and Friends
The Very Best of Thomas and Friends is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD release featuring three first series episodes and four second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as four third series, three fourth series and two fifth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2002 UK VHS A Super collection including all your favourite episodes starring the friendly tank engine, Thomas. All aboard for loads of fun and mischief with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of 16 favourite episodes voted for by you. All your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon, James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller. Episodes from all five series of this classic children's TV series on one tape. 2003 UK DVD A Super collection including all your favourite episodes from the first 5 series starring the friendly tank engine, Thomas. All aboard for loads of fun and adventures with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of 16 favourite episodes voted for by you. All your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon, James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller. Episodes from all five series of this classic children's TV series on one DVD. AUS VHS/DVD Enjoy this super collection of favourite stories starring Thomas, the friendly tank engine. All aboard for loads of fun and mischief with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of sixteen favourite episodes. It stars all your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon, James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller! Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # James and the Coaches # Cranky Bugs # Rusty and the Boulder # Dirty Work # Paint Pots and Queens # Buzz, Buzz # Thomas and the Special Letter # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Trust Thomas # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # No Joke for James # Pop Goes the Diesel # Ghost Train # Percy Runs Away # Gallant Old Engine Trivia * Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. * The episodes were chosen by Thomas fans. * The cover features images from the second series episode, Duck Takes Charge, the fourth series episode, Rock 'n' Roll and the fifth series episodes, Toby and the Flood, James and the Trouble with Trees, Double Teething Troubles and A Better View for Gordon, even though these episodes are not featured. * In the UK, the VHS uses the Gullane logo, while the DVD uses the HiT logo. * During the DVD menu opening, the shot from the third series episode, Trust Thomas when Thomas passed a field of cows is mirrored. * In the episode selection, instrumental themes from the episodes Thomas and Gordon and James and the Coaches can be heard. * The second series episode, Dirty Work is placed before the previous episode from the same series, Pop Goes the Diesel, meaning that audiences would not know properly who Diesel is. Additionally, younger viewers would not know why Diesel is sulking. Goofs * ﻿On the back cover, it says "Peter, Sam" as if he were two separate characters. * The back cover of the Australian re-release had the last six episodes removed off the list due to spacing, hence why the running time says 50 minutes. DVD Packs UK * The Fogman and The Very Best of Thomas and Friends Double Pack AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases